


To be with you

by wingsofaboy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awesome lady love, F/F, I just love these ladies so much okay, Post-Canon, This is not porn so I don't know exactly what to tag it, brief mention of Heero/Relena, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could be with you."</p>
<p>Relena turns around to look at Dorothy as they walk down the alley and smiles gently. [...]</p>
<p>"You are here with me now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I was tagged by [ahsimwithsake](http://ahsimwithsake.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to write a 500-1000 words long fic, any topic, for the _Gundam Wing Drabble Challenge_.
> 
> I choose to write a Dorothy/Relena ficlet. Because these girls are awesome, and it's been a while I've written something about them. :) I just hope this is good and you might like it!

"I wish I could be with you."

Relena turns around to look at Dorothy as they walk down the alley and smiles gently. It’s still difficult to understand when her friend is being serious, or when she’s just quipping, stirring the waters, testing her.

Dorothy does that – she says something, anything, and then waits for Relena’s reaction, as if the only point in their conversation is to see what Relena would do, what Relena would say. Always testing, always probing, always watching her. Sometimes it can be annoying; mostly, though, it’s just the way their relationship goes.

"You are here with me now," Relena replies, maybe a little bit too cautious, and Dorothy laughs.

She whispers: “Of course I am”, but a door is opened in front of them and people are quick to join them and steal Relena’s attention, and Dorothy slips in the background easily, her eyes on her friend, mute, smiling, easily forgotten.

—

Despite what everyone would think, Relena doesn’t press Heero to stay with her, and when he’s gone once again, lost God knows where and off to do God knows what, Relena just lets go.

She’s in her office, sit at her desk, and from the sofa where Dorothy is slouching she looks twice her age and dry.

"I was sure you wanted to be with him."

Relena doesn’t so much as lift her eyes from the documents she’s reading. “I told him a while ago: next time you want to tell me something, you come directly to me. He was here and now he’s gone. The situation explains itself.”

"But you love him."

"I do."

"And he does love you. He can’t not love you.”

"Yes, he does." Relena straightens the pages in her hand and with a deep sigh pushes them apart. When she raises her head to look at Dorothy her eyes look swollen and reddish, her cheeks flushed, but her voice is steady: "Sometimes it’s just the way things go. We love each other, but maybe we are not supposed to be together. He knows that when he returns he will be welcome as if this is his home, and I know that when the time comes that I’ll need him, he will be there. This is what our relationship has become, and I’m okay with it."

Dorothy doesn’t say anything at first then stands up and sighs audibly. “Well, he’s stupid. You deserve better.”

Relena genuinely smiles. “What should I ask for? I still have you.”

—

They are playing chess, as they usually do when they have a bit of spare time. The game is stalling, or it appears so, and the two women are sitting comfortably in their chairs drinking iced tea accompanied by casual chatter and generally enjoy the quietness of the afternoon, with its warm sun and pleasant breeze.

Dorothy moves a pawn, Relena eats it, “Check,” she declares and Dorothy stretches a hand out and takes Relena fingers in her own.

Relena frowns, but laughs amused. “What is this about?”

"I don’t know," Dorothy says, her gaze fixed at a point behind Relena’s shoulder. "I was just wondering if your hands were as soft as they looked. It’s silly, isn’t it?"

Relena is trembling slightly as Dorothy caresses the back of her hand with her thumb, and Dorothy giggles, eyebrow raised. “Have I distracted you enough from the game yet?”

She laughs, release the other’s hand, but as she retreats in on her lap Relena grasps it again, awkwardly holding Dorothy’s fingers. It seems like the sun is strong enough to blind them.

"Your hand is soft too."

—

It’s Relena who kisses her first.

It’s late at night; they are sitting next to each other on the sofa and Relena places her lips at the corner of Dorothy’s mouth softly, a tender brush. Dorothy closes her eyes and inhales the sweet scent of Relena’s hair, the perfume of her skin, and she turns her head, just an inch, just enough for the kiss to land full on her lips.

They stay like this a long moment, in each other’s arms, not a breath to pass between them as the kiss deepens. When they separate to get some air their eyes are glistening, theirs hand touching, their hearts beating as one.

"I want to be with you," Relena says.

And Dorothy replies: “I wouldn’t ask for more.”


End file.
